Outboard motors are used extensively by fishermen both for commercial and sport purposes, by hunters, by water skiers and for general uses such as sightseeing and transportation to and from moorings for large boats. Outboard motors are often used for auxiliary power on small sailboats up to 26' (twenty-six) feet in length and occasionally on larger sailing vessels. In most cases, the gear shift lever and associated parts on the conventional outboard motor are located at the port side near the back and lower casing of the outboard motor housing. In this position, the operator has to reach rearwardly often beyond the stern of the boat in order to grasp the gear shift lever for the purpose of shifting gears and, in this awkward, unbalanced position, there is considerable danger, particularly when the water is rough, of losing one's balance or control of the motor. Numerous devices have been patented to enable the operator to control the motor without having to lean backwardly or to be at the stern of the boat. Such devices are shown, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,635,576--Kiekhaefer PA1 2,703,989--Schroeder PA1 2,278,320--Kloss PA1 2,743,624--Schroeder PA1 2,887,083--Conroy PA1 2,915,915--McKay PA1 3,073,278--Brewster PA1 3,121,415--Anderson et al. PA1 3,145,688--Kincannon PA1 3,503,360--Hoff PA1 3,613,636--Farrell PA1 4,228,760--Kulischenko All of the aforesaid devices are rather complex, made up of several parts, are costly and troublesome to attach. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a relatively simple device for effecting shifting which will not embody the disadvantages of the structure shown in the aforesaid patents.